


Seats for the Newly Seated

by for_t2



Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [9]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Chairs, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Galactic Senate (Star Wars), Office, Senator Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Lesson #41: When the Queen's mandate is over, so is the mandate of her Royal Handmaidens
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Seats for the Newly Seated

“Ooh, fancy.” Sabé really shouldn’t be this excited, but she couldn’t help it. They were still teenagers, it was every day that the person you swore your life to got elected to the Galactic Senate, so why not? “It spins!”

“It’s just a chair, Sabé.” Padmé was struggling not to smile. “This isn’t the first Senator’s office you’ve seen.”

“Maybe not,” Sabé shrugged. “But this is the first time I’ve seen your Senate office, my lady.”

“No.” Sabé didn’t have time to ask why not before Padmé slid across the desk. Before she took her hand. Grinned. “Our Senate office.”


End file.
